Looking after a friend
by Kei Ikari
Summary: Rating for saftey. Things happen, Enterins die. regular fanfic.


Mushra grunted and blocked the punch flying at his face. After carding the thug he was fighting he looked over to Hyper Sago and Hyper Kutal, both were fighting like demons shifting his gaze he saw Yakumo with his staff fighting off two more thugs, one already lay at her feet as an EnCard. "HYPER FLAME! HYPER MODE!" Mushra yelled and transformed into his Hyper Mode. Minutes later the battle was won. Mushra walked over to Yakumo and lifted her up in his arms. Yakumo gasped and held her side which was bleeding heavily. Sago and Kutal walked over with the kittens and Hacuba following them. "Mushra why are you still in Hyper Mode and why are you carrying Yakumo?" Mushra looked at them and said, "Yakumo's hurt we need to find somewhere I can patch her up." Kutal was about to argue but was cut of by Sago's nod.

Yakumo winced and let her tears flow Mushra was still in Hyper Mode and was using his flame powers to burn away the infection she had got from the thugs knife. Mushra was clucking over her like a mother hen but she didn't care, Mushra looked after her better than anyone else she had ever met. Mushra withdrew the flame from the wound and began to stitch it up, "Yakumo you are very brave, I don't know many people who could take this pain and not scream or pass out." Yakumo gave him a pained smile and hugged herself tighter to conceal her bra. Mushra paid her action no heed and continued his work.

Sago and Kutal stood outside the room Mushra was using as his surgery and discussed some _very _important matters.

"Sago do you think Yakumo likes Mushra?"

"Kutal my friend, with those two I wouldn't leave them alone for ten minutes if I could help it. Those two just need time and space."

"What about Mushrambo, Yakumo likes him doesn't she?"

"Kutal when we form Mushrambo it is Mushra who does all the work, we just back him up and keep a steady flow of power there to keep him going. If Yakumo likes Mushrambo then naturally she will like Mushra because they are the same person. Mushrambo is just deeper and shrouded in mystery."

Back inside, Mushra was applying some disinfectant to Yakumo's freshly stitched wound, "Yakumo I am glad I taught you how to defend yourself." Yakumo smiled and let him apply the bandage then lifted her top up from beside Mushra who turned around while she put it one with a very bright blush. Mushra lifted his spear and checked his armor, it was just then that he realised he was still in Hyper Mode and that his armor was dented, scratched and bloodied. Wincing slightly he realised that most of the blood was his own. Lifting his hands he tried to remove his chest plate and felt a pair of small hands undoing the straps and helping him to remove the armour. Mumbling his thanks Mushra began to inspect the injuries all over his torso and arms. Yakumo looked at his back and spread disinfectant over the scratches. Mushra found several on his arms and chest that needed stitches and Yakumo reported that three on his back needed them as well. "Yakumo if I tell you what to do would you be able to stitch them up?" Yakumo nodded and they spent the next hour and a half working as a team to fix up Mushra's injuries. They used the smaller ones on his arms and chest as practice until Yakumo was able to do it efficiently then they began on the larger ones and after doing several with Mushra's eyes shut, began on his back.

"What is taking those two so long, Mushra should have finished on Yakumo's injuries" Kutal asked.

Sago looked at the door as if trying to see through it and shrugged, "Her injury may have been difficult."

Yakumo placed the last bandage on Mushra's back and turned him around so he was facing her and hugged him, "Thank you for saving me today Mushra." Mushra wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, "Yakumo _I _should be the one to be thanking you, you just fixed fourty three cuts that needed stitches as well as taking more than any one I have ever seen take with out so much as a peep, let alone a scream." Yakumo blushed and together they headed for the door.

Outside Kutal listened at the door trying to hear what the two were saying, when suddenly the door opened and he fell flat on his face. Sago laughed while Yakumo and Mushra wondered what he had been trying to do at the door. Sago looked at Mushra and saw that he was still in Hyper Mode, "Mushra why are you still in Hyper Mode?" Mushra looked down at his body and shrugged, "Dunno I guess I just haven't powered down yet." Suddenly a pained expression crossed his face and he gasped, "I can't!" All three looked at him in alarm, "I can't power down, I'm stuck in Hyper Mode." Yakumo placed her hands on his back and tried to calm him down with a massage but he just shrugged her off and walked forward, "Give me some time to myself could youse?" With that he walked away from them and disappeared.

Yakumo watched him go and inwardly wept, he was hurt, physically and now in spirit, but instead of getting help he had walked away and was now trying to fix problems he should have help with on his own. She felt a tear at the edge of her eye and brushed it away before anyone could notice.

Mushra walked through the forest until he could no longer hear the town he had come from then stopped and sat down. Looking around he could see animals coming out of hiding to inspect the new comer. Mushra smiled and focused trying to return to his normal form. After failing several times he scowled and rose to his feet again and walked deeper into the forest.

Yakumo sat in Hacuba the kittens asleep in her lap, in her hands she held Mushra's hover board, _I wonder if Mushra has managed to transform back and if he has I wonder if he could teach me how to fight while on this._ Smiling at the thought of herself on Mushra's board with a sword or staff fighting off hundreds of enemies while defending those she cared about. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sago walking alongside of Hacuba with his cape in his hands. They had found Mushra's armour in a ditch half an hour ago and were now looking for him.

Mushra looked down from the tree he had climbed and watched his friends below him. He had taken his armour off and was dressed in a light shirt and trousers he had stolen from some farming family. He had left more money than the clothes were worth behind so who ever owned them would be able to replace them. Mushra smiled when he thought of jumping down from the tree right among them then decided he would but use it as a training exercise.

Yakumo heard a rustle of leaves then Sago's cursing. Twisting in her seat she saw Mushra with a stick held against Kutal's neck. "You guys should be more careful, I could have been some thug out for the ransom on Yakumo and you would all be dead already." Yakumo stifled a giggle at the thought of Kutal impaled on a stick.

Yakumo rubbed her rear end and waited for Mushra to catch up with her. He had been trying to teach her how to operate the hover board but so far all she was good at was falling off, _At least I've stopped landing on my back or front. My pants are recked and I'm going to need a new shirt by the end of this._ Mushra ran up beside her and helped her to her feet with the hover board under arm. "Why can't I get it Mushra, even Estee can fly this thing with out falling off as much as me." Mushra handed the board to her and said, "Estee can fly the hover board because she is a cat ok, she has a feline sense of balance. You are having trouble because you care too much about others. Until you can go fast you _can't _go slow. The board works best at high speeds. Stop trying to slow down for me and just go as fast as you want. Ok?" He looked at her and smiled. Yakumo nodded then blushed as he lifted his shirt off and handed it to her, "I'll turn around and you can out this on so you don't have to wear that shirt now that it's got all those holes in it." Yakumo nodded again and once Mushra was turned removed her own shirt and pulled his on.

Sago smiled as the two returned to the camp, they were about a day from the next town, but had been at the one campsite for almost a week while Mushra go used to being in perpetual Hyper Mode and then taught Yakumo how to use his old Hover board. Mushra was bare-chested and had Yakumo's shirt over his shoulder while she wore his shirt. Both looked exhausted and Yakumo needed new pants. Her current ones Mushra had been forced to cut off at the knees because they had been torn up beyond use. Both were covered in scratcyhes and bruises but both were smiling and joking about past events. He noticed that both were closer to each other than normal but neither seemed to notice.

Kutal watched Mushra rubbing Yakumo's back, giving her a massage to ease the tense muscles she had built up over the day. Kutal noticed that neither cared that Mushra had pulled her shirt up and over her back and that he had unclipped her bra and was massaging her bare skin. Kutal and Sago shared a secretive smile and went back to their individual chores.

The next day found Yakumo and Mushra sparing with wooden poles. Yakumo ducked an attack then sent her pole ramming up into Mushra's bottom jaw sending him flying back. Mushra blinked to clear his head of the sudden stars and found Yakumo standing above him with her pole pointed at his neck. Mushra laughed and wrapped his hands around the pole pulling Yakumo down on top of him. Yakumo laughed and jabbed her elbow into his chest making him give a grunt and stop laughing. Yakumo looked down into his eyes and smiled, _Mushra has the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen…My god what the hell am I thinking!_ Before she knew what she was doing she had her head bent down and lightly kissed him on the mouth.

Sago looked up and saw Mushra and Yakumo walking back for lunch, something had happened, both were looking everywhere but at each other but if caught looking _at _the other they would blush and find some small task to do. Before they were ready to leave the children had managed to accumulate a large pile of firewood to last an army months. Kutal also noticed the odd behaviour and wore a constant knowing smile on his face.

Yakumo knew that Sago and Kutal _thought _they knew what was going on but only she and Mushra knew the full details, only she and Mushra knew about their love for each other, only they knew of the absolute devotion they showed for each other and only they knew of the respect they had for each others privacy and space. Both knew they weren't ready for a sexual relationship. Yakumo smiled.

Estee, Sen and Rai sat with on Mushra's shoulders as he ran forward beside Yakumo in Hacuba, "Yakumo, we're gunna win!" Estee shouted with glee and laughed as Mushra sprinted forward. Yakumo laughed and jumped onto the hover board she always carried with her now. Flying forwards she saw amazed by how fast she could actually move now that she knew how to fly the board. Mushra sprinted just ahead of her, Estee in his hands and Sen and Rai on his shoulders clutching for dear life. Laughing Yakumo caught up and hovered just ahead of Mushra tantalizing him with views of her rear end. She could hear Sen and Rai laughing and telling Mushra to go faster.

Yakumo and Mushra pulled into camp laughing and exhausted, Mushra had all three kittens in his arms, all asleep. After dinner Sago and Kutal took the dirty dishes down to the river to wash them while Mushra and Yakumo went to sleep. Mushra set the tent up while Yakumo climbed in Hacuba and got her new pyjamas on. When all the tents were set up he laid down in his own and took off his armour. Just as he was about to fall asleep his tent opened and Yakumo stepped in in a thin white shirt that came down past her knees. Mushra lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked at her. Yakumo looked at him then lifted the covers up and slid down beside him. Snuggling up together they fell to sleep peacefully.

Sago and Kutal came back and saw three tents set up instead of four. The fourth, Yakumo's lay on the ground packed away. Looking into Mushra's they found both asleep curled up in each others arms. Smiling they closed the tent and lifted the kittens up from inside Hacuba and carried them over to Kutal's tent.

Mushra looked at the city they had entered, it was _huge _how were they supposed to find anything in here? Mushra looked around and saw a sign,

Hyper Enterran Doctor 

Are you a Hyper Enterran and having

Trouble with your Hyper Mode?

If yes then come to the surgery and

We'll take a look and fix you up in no time.

Mushra pointed at the sign and watched his companions expressions. Yakumo looked wary, Sago looked indifferent and Kutal just went back to sleep.

Dr Inin watched the group of people step through the door of his surgery and scowled, no doubt these were just normal enterrans trying to get a Hyper Mode any way they could. Then he saw the tall one. He had red armour on and a staff strapped to his back, he was obviously a Hyper Enterran. The others could just be friends. Walking up to them he said, "Hello, I am Dr Inin, how may I help you?" The girl looked at him and smiled, "Our companion here, Mushra is stuck in Hyper Mode, he can't turn back, we don't want the problem solved we just want to know how it happened and why." Inin nodded and looked at Mushra, the big tall one. "Come with me Sir and we'll see what we can do."

After taking several blood samples and several other tests Inin came up to the group, Mushra was holding his arm which was bleeding. His skin was so strong he'd had to use a blade to make a laceration in his arm to get a good samble of blood. "Mushra It appears that you have becaome so strong that your normal body was unable to hold the powers you had grown, as a natural failsafe your body waited for you to go Hyper Mode then decided that was the best form for your bodies safety. Basically your bady has evolved, due to unnatural elements your body was forced to change to hadle the new settings it needed to survive." Mushra nodded, "I've been full of energy right up to the point where I evolved but now I feel as if I'm only as strong as I was before I became a warrior." Inin nodded, "You'll need to train your body to get used to the feeling of less power. Your body still has all the power from before but your body is now barely full instead of over loading with all the power you now possess. I hope this has helped a bit."

Yakumo watched Mushra train, trying to get his body to feel the way it had before his evolution. Yakumo shuddered at the thought of Sago or Kutal going Hyper Mode one day and not being able to change back. Just then Mushra stopped training and walked over to her, she could see the sweat pouring down his back and face and knew that he was exhausted, but if he wanted to return to his former strength then he would have to train like he fought, beyond all limits. Mushra looked at her and grinned, "Yakumo, could you throw rocks at me, I'll get the kittens and Sago and Kutal to help as well, I need you to do this so I can get faster, the rocks I have to dodge or block. Can you do that?" Yakumo nodded and he bent down and kissed her, they had given up keeping their love a secret.

Mushra dodged a rock but was hit in the back by another thrown by Sago. Everyone was laughing while he trained but Mushra paid them no heed, he needed to get his body back into the feeling it had been before. He knew that unless he was happy with his body then he would be a danger to himself and those around him. Raising his staff he began to twirl it in his hands faster and faster until it was moving too fast to see. He watched as rock flew at him and hit the spinning staff and flew up into the air or at the ground. Turning he used the time the others were reloading with to power up and get his staff spinning even faster. Throwing the staff into the air he jumped to the side and caught a rock that had missed and would have hit Estee. Landing he shifted his feet and flew forwards faster than the other could track.

Mushra lay on his back struggling to breath. It was night and training had finished for the day. His chest hurt, Sago had grown tired of him deflecting the small stones with his staff so he had lifted a larger rock about twice the size of his head and almost as heavy as Yakumo then thrown it at him catching him off guard and crashing into his chest, his armour had stopped broken bones and severe injury but it had still hurt. Lots. Just then Yakumo walked into his tent and sat down beside him then began to rub his chest with loving tender fingers, "I just went off at Sago for throwing that boulder and he's promised not to plan any more surprises until you're ready for them." Mushra nodded and closed his eyes. Yakumo looked down at him and smiled, god she loved him, laying down she laid her head beside him and soon they were both asleep.

Mushra jumped, twisted, stabbed and then turned and prepared for the next opponent. They had walked into a small country village hoping to get a layout of the mountains they were going to have to trek when suddenly they were under attack, before they had even spoken. Mushra carded three enemies and ran to Yakumo, she was fighting a bug and looked slightly harassed by his speed and power. Behind him he heard Sago go Hyper Mode but kept his eyes on Yakumo as he fought his way towards her. Just before he reached Yakumo she lifted the sword he had made her and swiftly cut her opponent in half. Just then he heard Kutal growl and Sago scream out in pain. Turning around he saw both get carded. Looking at their opponents he knew that even with Yakumo's help he wouldn't be strong enough to defeat all of them. There was only one thing to do. Fuse into Mushrambo.

Yakumo watched as Mushra absorbed Sago and Kutal's EnCards and turned into Mushrambo, the Ultimate Samurai. Sprinting forward he flick his sword out and effectively decapitated two opponents at once. Looking around he saw the last of the enemies watching him carefully. "I am Mushrambo leave us be or you will all die. GO!" He shouted the last word and all but one of the thugs ran off. Turning to the last one he knew that something was wrong. This guy was stronger than all the others. HE might have his work cut out for him. After a quick and brutal fight Mushrambo carded the opponent and walked over to Yakumo. She looked at his dented armour and how all that seemed to be holding it up was a few strands of thread here and there. As she watched a piece of armour fell off and clattered to the ground. Mushrambo looked down at Yakumo and smiled. Yakumo smiled up at him then gasped horrified as he collapsed forward onto the pavement. Sticking out of his back was a small knife…

Yakumo paced outside the door. After getting help for Mushrambo Yakumo had watched as Sago and Kutal's EnCards were ejected from his body and he returned to Mushra. She had thought that he would be alright after that but she was wrong. The knife was still in back. Hacuba returned Sago and Kutal to their living forms and together the three of them had moved Mushra to a safe location. Now a doctor was seeing him and she knew that he would be ok. The door opened and the doctor stepped out. "He will live. That knife missed all the organ but it cut several muscles clean IN HALF. He needs lots of rest. So do you young lady." HE added smiling, then turned and showed himself out. Walking into the room she saw Mushra laying on his back asleep. Looking at the bed she decided that it was big enough to fit two and took of her shirt and slipped in beside him. Soon she was asleep.

Sago and Kutal spoke with the doctor. They had caught him just as he was leaving the inn they were staying at. "Frankly I'm amazed he survived this long, the knife used was coated in poison and it's eating away at him. I gave him the antidote but I don't think I was quick enough. I told the young lady upstairs that he should live. I hope I was right." Sago and Kutal nodded and the doctor went on his way. Heading upstairs they heard sobbing and hurried their steps. At their room they found Yakumo holding Mushra's hand. He was white as a ghost and… He was dead.

Yakumo cried right through the funeral. She stood beside the casket holding Mushra's body, still in Hyper Mode. The doctor had returned when Sago went to tell him he was dead and he had told them all that the poison used made an Enterran's human blood more potent, making them die human style. Yakumo sobbed as dirt was thrown over the casket and buried her head in Sago's shoulder.

One week later Yakumo, Sago, Kutal and the three kittens journeyed through a forest. They were still travelling for Shinzo. Yakumo refused to give up. Hoping that at Shinzo there might be some way to revive Mushra. She was so busy in thought she failed to notice the dozen people in front of her. She looked up just in time to see a sword swing at her head before all became darkness.

Opening her eyes she found herself in a cave with Sago, Kutal and the Kittens. She was the only one awake. Standing up she was overcome with dizziness and would have fallen had not two pales hands caught her. Looking at the saviour she took a deep breath and passed out.

Sago opened his eyes and saw a person in a dark cape hiding all features laying Yakumo down. Without looking at him the stranger said, "She passed out. With that he stood and left the cave. Sago stood and followed him out. When he caught up with the stranger he asked, "Who are you? Why did you help us?" The stranger turned and Sago gasped when he saw the persons face. Mushrambo, the Dark Mushrambo from Ryoma's castle. Sago got ready to help run or fight but Dark Mushrambo held out his hand to show he meant no harm, "I am the original Mushrambo, the weakest form. When I changed into my stronger form I killed this form. Mushra found me on the other side and we discovered that I had the power to return, Mushra asked me to return and watch over Yakumo, you and the others. I agreed because it is a chance at a new life." Sago nodded then Mushrambo continued, "Mshra told me to make sure you guys never knew this. I am sorry but Mushra gave the order. I cannot refuse a Celestial Guardian." Sago felt his head spin then blackness.

Mushra flexed his new wings. When he died the Celestial Guardians had given him his powers back but because of his older ones he still kept his Hyper Mode body. Mushra looked into the void before him and saw Dark Mushrambo erase Sago's memory. In the distance he could see Shinzo. They didn't realize just how close they really were. Smiling he returned to nothing.

Sago opened his eyes and found himself in a barn of some kind. Kutal was talking to the owner by the door and the kittens were playing in the hay. Looking for Yakumo he realized that she was gone. Walking over to the man and Kutal he managed to hear the last of their conversation, "Well sir when my son found you and your companions this morning the young lady with you was in tatters, fearing she had been raped we brought her inside where my wife and daughter cleaned her up and dressed her in more appopriate attire. She should wake up soon." With that the man left. Kutal turned to Sago and shrugged.

When Yakumo opened her eyes she found she was in a large bed with a young lady about the same age as herself sitting in a chair beside the bed mending a dress. When the girl realized she was awake she put the dress aside and helped Yakumo into a sitting position. Yakumo and the girl, Madeline her name was, chatted for a while until breakfast was ready then together they went down to the kitchen where Madeline's family, Sago, Kutal and the kittens sat waiting for breakfast. When breakfast was done Madeline pulled Yakumo aside to speak, "Yakumo, may I ask why you had a sword strapped to your side when we found you this morning?" Yakumo looked surprised for a moment then answered, "My boyfriend taught how to fight, people think they can attack us in forests so we have to defend ourselves, my boyfriend showed me how to fight so I could protect myself and those I cared about." Madeline nodded and then after a short delay in which Madelines mother loaded Hacuba up with food, fire starter, clothes for Yakumo and several others items the group set off for Shinzo. After travelling for several hours they set up camp and Yakumo began to train. Sago's eyes almost popped out when she stepped out from her tent in tunic and breaches with parts of Mushra's armour over the top. Looking at her Sago could tell that the armour was too heavy for her but he knew that she would never be able to fight in it unless she trained in it first. Next Yakumo laid down on her back and began to do sit ups. After fifty she rolled over and tried push ups. After doing fifteen she stopped, whipped the sweat away from her face, lifted her sword and began all the patterns Mushra had taught her for training. Kutal came back just before she finished and saw the sweat pouring down her face and decided he should chesk the clothes that had been packed for her by the farm wife. After finding a light white dress he dug about and found some soap and perfume. When he was finished Yakumo came over to him smiled and took the stuff from his hands and went to find somewhere to bathe. Yakumo found a small pond in which to bathe and began to undress. Sinking into the water she realized that it was a hotspring and gave a small smile.

Mushra watched Yakumo with a slight blush, he wouldn't have been watching her if he was sure she was safe. HE could see in his minds eyes potential enemies who be a threat to Yakumo. Realizing that one was going to attack he knew that Mushrambo would be unable to reach her in time. HE would have to.

Yakumo heard the rustle of leaves and grabbed her sword. "Who's there? Sago? Kutal? Estee?" Instead of her one of her friends she saw a snake face pop out of the bushes and dart towards her. Yakumo raised the sword and tried to deflect the snake Enterran. All she receaived for her attempts was a bite and several milligrams of lethal poison in her blood stream. Just as she was about to pass out she saw a figer in shining gold armour appear and lift her up. _An angel is taking me to heaven _she thought, then nothing.

Mushra stood before the Celestial Council. HE had Yakumo in his hands still and wanted nothing more than to find someplace to lay her down and tend to her injury. He had an Antidote ready now he just needed the time to administer it. _Damn these councils. I just want to help Yakumo. _One of the council members cleared his throat and spoke, "Mushra you left our world in order to help a human girl. While that is a noble deed you braught her here instead of helping her in her world and then leaving. As you know no mortal may enter our wrelm, for this crime you are banished. You shall return to the girls world once she is better and then you will continue on your original journey. Good luck Mushra." Mushra bowed fighting hard to not grin.

Yakumo opened her eyes and found herself dressed in a simple white shirt and matching shorts with a blanket pulled up to her chin. Sitting up she looked at her arm where she had been bitten and was amazed to find that the would had healed and there was no sign of the bite at all. Looking around she saw someone she thought she would never see again, "Mushra" she whispered. Mushra looked up from where he was repairing a set of shorts and smiled, "Hello Yakumo, it's good to see you awake again." Yakumo looked at him then got up walked over to him and said, "Mushra where am? Am I…dead?" Mushra laughed, "No Yakumo you're not dead. When I died I was brought here. I discovered that I was a Celestial Guardian. My powers were reactivated and I was able to live again. The one cost however was that I would never be able to leave the rhelms of the Guardians unless I was banished. When you were in danger I broke the rules and left to save you. While you were asleep I was called before the council and they banished me. When you are ready to travel I will be returning to Enterra with you." Suddenly he broke down and wept, "God Yakumo I missed you. I argued furiously for the council to let me return to you guys but they said I had to stay here. I was not to interfere with Mortal matters." As he wept Yakumo wrapped her hands around him and pulled him close. Rocking him gently until he calmed down she thought about what he had said, "Mushra when you said Mortal matters does that mean that as a Celestial Guardian you are immortal?" Mushra stopped stobbing and nodded. Yakumo thought about this then shrugged, they would enjoy yheir time together as best they could.

Sago and Kutal were frantic. They had gone looking for Yakumo but found her ctuff lying beside a EnCard. They had searched everywhere and found nothing. The kittens were frantic. Hacuba was silent. Retuning to camp after another day of looking they found that someone had set up their tents and that Yakumo's was set up as well. Lying outside the tent was a set of golden armour that resembled Musjra's but was slightly different. Running forward they found that the tent was occupied. Inside was Mushra. MUSHRA, Yakumo! and the kittens all puring and laughing to see their friends back. Sago and Kutal took one look at the group and exploded, "What the hell is going on here? Mushra you are dead how th ehell are you here? Yakumo where the fuck have you been?" Mushra and Yakumo looked at each other and smiled, "Sago Kutal Yakumo and I have both been to the relmh of the Celestial Guardians. I went there wneh I died and just yesterday I took Yakumo there so I could help her. I wish I had been able to let you guys know I was alive but that was against the rules. I disregarded the rules when I resued Yakumo, I have been banished." Sago nodded but Kutal frowned, "If I remember correctly only Celestial Guardians can live where they do." Mushra nodded and unfurled his wings, which he had folded behind him and hidden behind a cloak. Sago, Kutal an the kittens gasped at the golden radiance they emmited. Yakumo looked at the wings and smiled.

"Shinzo is about three days from here. I saw the ruins of it from my Void. If I fly I can get Yakumo there by lunch time." Yakumo nodded but Sago and Kutal looked dubious. "I will protect her with my life. I may be immortal but I can still give my life something. I gave my life once for Yakumo I will again." Yakumo heard him and stiffened slightly but decided she would ask later.

Yakumo gasped, they were flying through the clouds. Yakumo was chilled to the bone but didn't care. She was loving this. Last time she had flown was with her father when she was four years old. They had been in a huge Quantas Jet Plane. Yakumo was loving the feeling of the air through her hair the most. Mushra grinned as she snuggled up close to him for the warmth of his body. Looking down they saw Shinzo beneath them. Spirraling down Mushra saw a person shout and before they could even land they were being tracked by missiles. Yakumo tithened her grip on him and burrowed her head into his chest. Mushra landed on one of the towers andplaced Yakumo on the ground. They were surrounded almost immediately by humans with rifles and hand guns. Yakumo stepped forward and spoke, "Are you humans or Enterrans?" The leader of the gang, a man with a eye patch and short grizzled hair stepped forward, "Yes young lady we are humans and judging by your bueaty you are as well." Yakumo nodded and gestured to Mushra, "I am Yakumo Tatsuro and this Mushra, the Celestial Guardian." There were many mutters amoung the group at the name of Tatsuro and Celestial Guardian. Half an hour later, Mushra and Yakumo sat at a table with several others. Mushra was talking about all that had happened in the last five hundred years, "When Creation began, there was a balance, the Celestial Guardians were neutral in all matters but for Creation to take place there had to be a new scale, Good and Evil. Good in the form of the Yakumo, bad in the form of the ultimate Evil, Lanancerous. I fought Lanancerous and imprisioned him, but to keep him imprisoned I had to give up my immortality, Lanancerous couldn't comprehend this and it led to his entrappmtn. I lost my Immortality in order for Yakumo to one day be born and grow up into the form of pure goodness and innocence. If Lanancerous was not trapped he would have destroyed Yakumo before man kind could even evolve. The Celestial Guardians went back to their spot on the fence and life evolved. Lanancerous began to grow in power and created the Seven Generals, they went about and searched for Yakumo in hopes to destroy her, Mushrambo's original form found Yakumo and tried to kill her but was stopped by her already strong powers, she was about seven yerars old." Yakumo looked at Mushra and saw how powerful he _was, its me, _She thought, _I am acting like an amplifier for him. The longer I am around him the dtronger he becomes. _

That night Yakumo walked silently down to the room that was Mushra's and stopped at the door, she was dress in a simple night gown and was bare footed. At night this might mean things that she wasn't reasy to give. Forcing her fear down she knocked on the door and waited for Mushra to open it.

Mushra opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Yakumo dressed or more accurately, undress in a flimsy night gown. Mushra held the door open and let her in, "Mushra, I had a bad dream, I was wondering If I could stay with you for the night?" Mushra nodded and took off his tunic then began to get some spare sheetes out and made a bed on the couch. Laying down he watched as Yakumo slid into the bed then turned off the lights.

_She ran. Before her was a forest of trees all reaching for her trying to snatche her from the path. She screamed as the trees reached out and lifted her up into the air. _

Yakumo opened her eyes to find that her mouth was dry and mUshra had the lights on and was sitting next to her holding her in a sitting position with her head buried in his chest. Pulling her face out she realised that she was crying. Mushra just hels her until she went back to sleep then laid her down. Smiling he laid down back on the couch and went to sleep.

Yakumo opened her eyes and found sun light streaming in through the window down onto her face. Mushra was already awake and cooking breakfast over the stove. Standing she realized that she had just had a good nights sleep since the beginning of their journey. Mushra looked out from the kitchen to her and smiled, "Mushra you should have woken me up so I could help." She told him with a smile. Mushra put on a serious face and said, "Now Yakumo what kind of Celestial Guardian would I be if I couldn't even cook breakfast without someone helping." Yakumo grinned at him sat back down. "I took the liberty of bringing your clothes and gear up to this room while you were asleep." HE told her as he watched the bacon frying away in the pan. Over night our belongings were washed and cleaned. Gave a jerk to his armour which was sitting in a neat pile. Yakumo gasped at the sheer brilliance they were glowing with, some one had scrubbed the dirt away and polished them. Yakumo saw her clothes had been cleaned as well. Heading into the bathroom she got changed and cleaned her teeth then brushed her hair and went back out. Mushra grinned at her and dished out the breakfast. Both sat down and began to eat. "Mushra do you think that the people here will help us?" Mushra looked over at her an shrugged, "I don't know, until yesterday you were the first human I had met in five hundred years. Like Enterans humans are all different. So I wouldn't have a clue what to expect." Yakumo nodded and they finished their breakfast in silence. Afterwards Mushra did the dishes and together they went for a walk to explore Shinzo. Walking hand in hand they received several queer looks from the humans and even glares of anger. When they arrived at a small park the sat down and watched the children play as they watched several children came over in ones and twos to watch Mushra. Eventually Mushra was dragged down to play a game they called cricket. Yakumo laughed and followed the children. MUShra was laughing and amusing the childrewn behind by keeping his wings just out of their reach. Yakumo fought very hard not to laugh as Mushra hit the ball and sent it to the other end of the park. The children watched the ball fly then looked back to Mushra who was standing at the wickets looking at the ball. Sighing he lifted into the air and flew after it. The children watche dhim go and exclaimed in wonder at his ability to fly. Shortly after he came back laughing and told the children about the ball landing in a pond splashing an old lady. HE laughed as he told them about the look on the ladies face when an Enterran landed in front of her and asked if he could have the ball back. The children laughed when he told them about the woman lifting a stick and beating him around the back with it. Afterwards Mushra stood handed the bat to one of the children and told them, "I can get the ball faster than you guys so I'll go field. The kids nodded and Mushra lifted into the air. The children palyed cricket for half an hour longer while parents watched Mushra make a fool of himself trying to catch the ball in mid air. One of the mothers came over to Yakumo and started a conversation, "All my life I have heard that Enterrans are blood thirsty monsters out for human blood, but after seeing your friend I find it hard to believe that he is an Enterran." Yakumo nodded, "Mushra started oiut an Enterran but after being oisened, he became a Celestial Guardian, one of the Guardians of the universe." The lady nodded and walked off. Mushra landed beside her laughing, "My god I forgot how fun children could be." Yakumo laughed as a water bomb landed on his back and soaked his wings.

Later that Mushra and Yakumo sat at the bench while they dried, the children had pulled out water guns and had started a water fight. Mushra had been forced to use one of the EnCards he always carried and became a Celestial Water Gaudian. The children had laughed as Mushra started firing water at them from his fingers. Everyone had ended up soaked and were having great fun when Yakumo came over with some other Entaerrans. Mushra had greeted Sago and Kutal then the water fight restarted, Sago had gone Hyper Mode and the three Enterrans had made sure that there was not a dry fighter in the entire park. "Yakumo do you think that these humans will us as easily as the children have?" Yakumo nodded, "While you were playing cricket one of the mothers came over and we chatted, she seemed amazed that Enterrans could be so kind." Mushra nodded and they continued their explorations. Mushra was amazed at the weapons the humans possessed, the Enterrans had only a small amount of firearms and even they were falling into disrepair. Yakumo showed him al she could remember about the uhman world. They went to the library and Yakumo showed him how to research history on it. Toether they pieced the human history together then began on what the humans knew about Enterrans. When they returned to their apartment both were exhauseted. Yakumo looked at the couch and lifted the pillows, "Mushra this is a sofa, it's a bed that folds into a couch. She pulled on the bar and with Mushra's help set the sofa up. Mushra went to the cubboard and grabbed some blankets and placed them on the sofa. Yakumo made dinner and they had their second meal of the day. After dinner they lay down on the sofa, snuggled together and went to sleep.

Yakumo dreamed and Mushra guarded her sleep. Mushra sat next to her with his power enveloping her protecting her from nightmares. He had caught glimpses of her nihtmare last night and knew that it was being sent to her by a hostile source. Mushra felt the nightmares attacking and being met by his wall of protection. Yakumo gasped and woke up looking at Mushra with frightened eyes, "Mushra you're stopping the nightmares aren't you?" Mushra nodded and let the barriers fall, "Yakumo Lanancerous is attacking you in your dreams. I can't protect you forever so we're going to have to awaken your true powers." Yakumo nodded and then hesitantly bent forward and kissed Mushra tenderly on the lips. Smiling they both laid back down and enjoyed a night in silence and happy dreams.

Yakumo laughed and floated above Mushra using her powers to fly. Mushra flew beneath her ready to catch her if she lost concentration and fell. Mushra grinned and flew up beside her and took her hand, together they flew on to the edge of the suddenly he stopped and looked around. Sago and Kutal flew over both in hyper mode with worried expressions on their faces. "Mushra you're the Celestial Guardian, whats going on?" Mushra looked at Sago and said, "Lanancerous is coming here in person." Sago and Kutal both looked shocked and asked, "How?" Mushra shrugged, "I gave up my immortality to keep him imprisoned, naturally since I have my immortality back, he is no longer imprisoned." All three looked shocked.

Lanancerous flew towards Shinzo. Celestial Mushra was there as well as Yakumo. They had to die.

Mushra powered up, "Guys push your powers up as far as they'll go. Yakumo get the other humans out of here." Yakumo nodded and flew towards the ground. Mushra, Sago and Kutal withdrew their weapons and prepared for battle, "Mushrambo is our only chance of winning if Lanancerous gets into the city. I want you guys to give me your jewels the moment it seems we cant win. I want you guys to run. I can hold him again if I must." Sago and Kutal were about to object but when they saw Mushra's face, they saw the hopelessness in his eyes and the anger in his face. Nodding the three got ready for battle.

Lanancerous saw the three Enterrans flying towards him and saw the jewels they wore. The jewels were the secret to his power. He had to get them back. Then he saw who lead them. Celestial Mushra in Hyper Mode. Grinning he prepared for the battle. Mushra was the one he wanted, the jewel of fire was the most powerful, he needed that one if he was going to win.

Mushra flew ahead of the others. In his hands he carried a huge sword with a blade almost as long as his leg. He knew the blade would be of little use during the battle but it had a huge secret. Grinning he came up in front of Lanancerous, "Lanancerous you have escaped the imprisonment I placed upon you. For escaping the peanalty is death. Prepare yourself." Before Lanancerous could throw some irritating remark at him he flew forward and bashed him under the chin. Lanancerous flew into the air and landed with a thud. Mushra flew forwards and before he could even stand up again was bashing him further into the ground. Sago and Kutal watched in horror as Mushra let loose an anger that none had ever seen in him before. Pure white rage. Mushra attacked as though there was nothing to stop him. He paid no attention to any injuries Lanancerous managed to inflict upon him. Sagfo and Kutal floated on the side lines watching as Mushra fought with the force of a hundred Mushrambo's packed into one body. Sago and Kutal flinched when Mushra hit Lanacurous and received a blast of blood covering half his body. Mushra screamed and dove into a lake below the fight. When he surfaced he was horribly burned and his armour was half melted. Lanancerous laughed, "Mushra you are a fool. You know you cant beat me. Give up and go home." Mushra growled then screamed in pain as a Insectoid Enterran plunged a knife into his back, twisted it and then dragged down it tearing his insides apart. Sago and Kutal rushed forward and carded the Bug instantly. With Sago and Kutal on either side of him, Mushra rushed at Lananceruos and swung his staff down effectively cutting off his arm. All three watched horror as the arm exploded into thousands of Hyper Enerrans. Mushra threw his staff away and withdrew a sword similar to the one used by Mushrambo. Sago and Kutal fought as hard as they could but eventually found themselves slowing down from many wounds. Mushra flew over and gave the order the all hoped they would never have to hear, "guys, Cellesrial Mushrambo is the only one who stands a chance against all these foes." The nodded and pulled their jewels away from themselves and handed them to Mushra. Mushra absorbed them and several hundred of the EnCards around them and became Celestial Mushrambo. The Immortal Sammurai. CM flew at the enterrans and in swift efficiant movements oblitered each and every one of them before they could land a single hit. Lananceerous laughed as CM flew towards him with his sword drawn. This was _his _world. He not let anybody stop him from claiming it foorhimself like Mushra had done all that time ago. Lanancerous gasped as the sword bit deep into his chest. Now was his chance, raising his fist he grabbed CM and carded him instantly. Sago and Kutal, both in their normal forms cried out as their last hope was absorbed by the ultimate evil. Lanancerous laughed as CM's power filled him and transformed his body, improving perfection. He had won!

Yakumo had just finished evacuating the last of the humans when she felt a sudden emptiness within herself. "MUUUUUUUUUUUUUSHRAAAAAAAAA!" She Screamed into the sky.

Supreme Lanancerous screamed with power, he was now indestructible! Not even the Celestial Guardians themselves could even phase him. Mushra and Mushrambo were gone no one would ever be able to touch him again! Lanancerous looked at Sago and Kutal both in their normal form since Mushrambo had their jewels. Sago looked at him and raised his knife ready to throw it at him, _this ones for Mushra! _He thought furiously then hurled the knife at his opponent. Kutal gave an equally powerful mace and together the weapons flew. Sago and Kutal watched in disbelief as Yakumo appeared beside them and hurled Hyper Mushra's staff as well. Supreme Lanancerous screamed in defiance as the three weapons hit him and carded him instantly. Yakumo looked up and watched as all the cards Lanancerous had absorbed over the years rained down on them. Somewhere is there was Mushra's smiling at whoever held it and bringing power to whoever used. Yakumo sobbed and collapsed to the ground, "It'll take yeqars to sort through all these cards and find Mushra's." Sago knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Kutal sat down with tears in eyes and enveloped them both in his arms as EnCards rained down around. Sago felt tears running down his cheeks, just then one of his tears ran half way down his face then stopped and fell of landing as a crystal in front of him. Looking around at his companions he saw them looking at similar jewels which they had cied as well. Yakumo picked up her jewel which transformed into Mushra's crown, "Sago! Kutal! The jewels are yours!" Sago and Kutal lifted up their jewels which returned to their normal forms and absorbed into their bodies. Yakumo lifted the crown and placed it around her brow. It fit perfectly. Looking around she saw a pillar of light falling from the sky. Where it landed came a light groaning then some unholy language. Running over Yakumo found Celestial Mushrambo trying to sit up. Yakumo ran down into the crater and helped him sit up, "Mushrambo?" Celestial Mushrambo shook his head, "I'm Mushra, Dr Inin warned me about this. I became to strong for all my forms except this one." Yakumo looked at him, as Mushra, he had been hansom, as a Celestial Guardian he was gorgeous and as Celestial Mushrambo he was to good for any words. Yakumo wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, "Mushra please never leave me again." In her arms Mushra/Mushrambo nodded and returned the hug.

Four Years Later 

Mushra flew over Shinzo watching as his daughter, Binka rode her bike beneath him. She was three and half years old and had Yakumo's features, all she had inherited from him was her firey spirit, literrely and her wings, which were still forming. Humans and Enterrans alike were amazed at her bueaty and strength, people were constantly telling Mushra she was the best parts of her parents combined, "Looking down he saw Yakumo lift Binka up out of the bike and carry her over to their new pool, Sago had visited them weeks before and made them a pool for their daughter. Binka ran over to a small tent and disappeared inside, moments later she emerged in a small bathing suit with her small wings hanging from her back. Landing he lifted her up before she knew he was there and flew lazily over the pool, Binka laughed and said, "Daddy put me down I'm a big girl now." Mushra grinned and put her down, in the middle of the pool. "DADDY!" She yelled, Yakumo walked over to Mushra's side and grinned, "Binka don't yell at your father, or you'll get angrey and boil the water." Mushra grinned as he remembered what had happened the first time Sago had thrown her into the pool. Binka had landed in the middle of the pools deep end and reached the bottom, when realising she couldn't swim Sago and Mushra had dived in to rescue her only to be almost boiled alive by her instinctive fire powers. Mushra and Sago had watched as the water had sunk lower and lower until she had dissolved it completely. Yakumo had simply laughed and lifted her daughter out of the pool. Sago had exclaimed that now he had to refill the pool. Mushra blinked as he retuened to the present and watched as his buaetiful wife and adorable daughter swam lazily about the water laughing and enjoying themselves. Mushra grinned and jumped in after them.

The End…


End file.
